bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TwinStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 Picture How did you get that really cool picture on your user page? And welcome to the site.Happy editing!!! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 21:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome.Happy editing!!=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 21:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) episode 48 Uchuhab What site did you go to to watch bakugan new vestroia episode 48 at???????????? My email is mary.kilar@sbcglobal.net How do you do it? I can't figure out how to get my avatar to have a picture can you tell me how?Striker1234 (talk) 16:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC)Striker1234 Thanks Thanks twinstar i was really helpful.Striker1234 (talk) 16:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC)Striker1234 What? I've got no idea what you mean? Do you want to put random arrows on pages? Then no.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Help! Where can I get a job around here or do I just do whatever I want.Striker1234 (talk) 11:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Striker1234 Questions How do i get an Avatar and what is the Great Premiere Agent Z (talk) 22:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Agent Z Subscribe to WEIRDN00BZ on youtube! Twinstar... Please be careful when you move articles...we just lost one for good...called Death "Bomb". Now it's a redirect circle.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Then why didn't you make another article about it?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't block you. No one can block someone from "just" editing categories. The problem was that the Gallery code wasn't closed. When it's not properly closed, it doesn't show the categories, even if someone adds one.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Holy moly Holy cow,you just joined leke 20 days a go and you already have 630 edits!!!Wow,I need to edit more!! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ans'W'''er. If you go to 'History,' go next to the last editor's name, and it says 'Undo.' --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're '''W'elcome. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi HI my name's maddie wat's urz? Im 11 years old btw '1000 EDITS!!!!!!!!' MY FIRST 1000 EDITS!!!!!!!! heyy 1 more edit!!!!!!! and how did you make that pic with the yu gi oh guys and neo drago and dan? Congrats Congrats on 1000 edits! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Answer. For the text, click edit to view mine, as for color, beats me. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks for helping me with my grammar on the terrorcrest page you rock dude anytime63 just put up a picture of subterra linehalt with boomixx could you make a new post on it ive tried but i keep failing ok Thanks Thanks a lot and nice avatar.What is it? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) TERROCREST im getting terrorcrest and lythirus soon so i will make videos of them and i will edit their pages if thats ok thanks thanks it took half my savings because i also got maxus dragonoid and a haos ingram 770g feezed? oh ok i see aranaut picture could you make a pyrus aranaut for me. that would be:) Uchuhab Aranaut pics. How do you make those????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 21:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think you could make a Pyrus Monarus using the pic on my User Page??? I just want to see what it would look like. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 21:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet, Thanks!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 21:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) aranuat pic no affence but could you change the blue to orange? uchuhab Could you do that for Mega Nemus and or Strikeflier please? A.O.H. / The liberation is coming (talk) 21:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, it must along time to make these. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, i sorta have an Aranaut collection going . . . AND I LOVE IT! A.O.H. / The liberation is coming (talk) 22:15, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ARanaut pic thanks . . . I . . . love . . . them . . . so . . . MUCH!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Strikeflier: "Well, I like it." A.O.H. / The liberation is coming (talk) 22:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Monarus. Those Monarus pics were way better than th Video Game. Here's a prize: --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) File:182215_MONARUS2.jpg|Monarus GIMP. How do you use it?????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 03:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) pics could you make a pyrus tentaclear and pyrus tigrera? uchuhab Signature how do you get a signature GIMP Rec, just use FotoFlexer much easier QQ Why do you always put elipses at the start of a sentence? A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 17:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I heard from unnameable sources that Rec's w key was broken. *HA!* STRIKEFLIER BE POLITE! A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 17:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) uhhhh, Ok, whatevery floats your boat. *Water* Who asked you Strikeflier. This is my conversation. I give you this for the Shoop-da-naut. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 18:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Answer. I like snakes, so I made Rattleoid my guardian. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) hmm I don't think Rec and I are alone up here. :How do you make the pics on GIMP, I want to make a Haos and a Subterra Monarus. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 01:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Check this out. Check the second page of pics. http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/wikis Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. For the videos, I 'W'as able ta make a Subterra Monarus, I'm trying on the Haos one. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to ask, but do you think you could make one? It won't work on my computer at the moment. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you was right. The official site says: Harpus is a man or Sirenoid hasn't got any gender but in anime Ingram is woman. So? DARKON ::She's good, thanks!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) You should check out the one's I made, I only needed to watch the 1st 4 seconds of the 1st video. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I still haven't gotten the hang of it, I'm trying to make her in Aquos. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 23:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Answer. Cool, that's what it is. =P --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Where'd you find the Zeon Hylashes?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :You there?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey TwinStar... http://www.bakuganbuzz.com/forum/index.php/topic,13130.msg251828.html#msg251828Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:22, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'M OVER 9000!!!!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 22:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 22:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sup!! Hey,what's up! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi, here is my new sig. Drago99 All work and no play makes drago a dull boy!! (talk) 02:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Sup!?!?!?!?!?! HI!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm good, lost a brawl yesterday, edited my twm added my most prized one. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 14:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, I didn't loose anyone, I was practicing, made Runo's team, lost to her, then again the video game. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 21:44, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the brawl started and ended with Monarus, so I upgraded my team, and added my most prized Bakugan. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I made a blog of Abce2's. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Mad about what, the picture loss??????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 02:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Petition Hey It's Agent Z should i make a video? ... 'Sup!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 09:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) signature... How do you change the color of your sigAbility Activate! AWESOMENESS! (talk) 16:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Answer. No, not really, I made a new blog. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Plitheon. We did the same edit, at teh same time. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Another QQ Hey, could you make me an Aquos Lumigrowl and a Haos Krakix? A.O.H. / Helix was not here. Supposedly. (talk) 20:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC)